


In the Heat of Things

by tenderlysizzlingfart (press05)



Series: omegaverse (sakulee edition) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/tenderlysizzlingfart
Summary: Whatever had formed between them was nice. It wasn’t love or romance but it was lovely regardless. She liked that they cared for each other. Sakura had been in need and Lee had been there to help. It was simple as that. Friends did that everyday. If Lee needed her then she would only be happy to help in return. No ulterior motives just helping!Yep. A very mutual understanding.[More Alpha!Sakura/Omega!Lee]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee
Series: omegaverse (sakulee edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	In the Heat of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this mess.

Turns out asking Lee to help her with the rest of her rut wasn’t a big deal. She had been willing to just deal with it like usual: aka locking herself up and masturbating angrily. Having the taste of something real kind of spoiled her though. Lee was a vast improvement from her hands or toys. He was responsive and made the best sounds. Sturdy but flexible. And gods he smelled wonderful.  
  
Maybe after things were said and done the two could strike up a system of sorts. But Sakura was getting ahead of herself.  
  
They turned in their mission report, washed up then met up at her place. Luckily it was late at night when they arrived home so they didn’t have any run-ins with anyone. She watched as Lee set his shoes neatly at the entrance of her doorway. Beside his were hers that she kicked off haphazardly on the ground. It was kind of annoying and weirdly endearing.   
  
“So how do we want to do this?” she asks once they’ve settled at her kitchen table.

The atmosphere was definitely strange. When had talking about helping someone with their cycle become so mundane? It didn’t feel like it should be something discussed so casually yet here she was. 

The taijutsu specialist was oddly quiet as he played with the string from his hoodie. She had asked him to wear something comfortable and easy to take off so it was a relief to see him without his green jumpsuit. It was practical but not fun to peel off especially in the heat of things, she had learned.  
  
“I am not sure. I have never,” he trailed off, furrowing his brows, “I have never helped anyone with their cycle until you.” 

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. “Mm.” She sighed. “Want something to eat first?” She could probably delay her rut long enough for them to eat. She got up to open her fridge. “I have eggs.”

“Protein is probably a good idea, yes?”

She nodded as she took the carton out.

\--

Once they got started any worries had fallen to the wayside. 

Lee panted as he moved up and down, trembling hands occasionally wandering to touch Sakura. He liked touching her breasts in particular. They were just so soft and fit so nice in his hands! She didn’t seem to mind if the appreciative sounds she made were an indication. He wanted to continue massaging them but the longer they went on the harder it was to focus.

“It’s okay, Lee,” Sakura assured when his hands stopped fondling. “You’re doing enough.”

He hoped that was the case because right now all he could think of was bouncing at a good pace. He didn’t want to slow down but every now and then Sakura’s clit hit just the right spot that sent sparks through him. He would have to pause to compose himself before shakily continuing. He glanced at Sakura only for a husky laugh to bubble out of him. She had her arms behind her head watching him with an all too pleased smirk. 

“Enjoying the show?” he managed to ask, voice breathless.

“Very much so.” 

He threw his head back and laughed again before refocusing himself.

“It really is a pretty sight,” Sakura cooed then she adjusted her arms to reach for his cock, giving it a stroke. “Lovely even.” 

Lee groaned as she continued, making him twitch. 

“S-Sakura!” He bit his lip but didn’t stop bouncing. “You are-you are distracting me!”

“So you want me to stop?”

He whined. No, he didn’t want her to stop but if she continued he knew he wouldn’t last long. He wanted to last as long as her. 

“You have to tell me yes or no, Lee.” Her hand kept moving, teasing. “Hmm?”

Couldn’t she understand trying to think and speak was already difficult enough? 

“Sakuraaaaaa!” He’s too horny to feel ashamed of how whiny he was being. Riding her should be enough for him, right? He shouldn’t be so greedy but he was just so sensitive right now and her touch felt wonderful. This was about her. It was her rut after all.

“Yes or no,” she repeated.

“No, please do not stop,” he finally relents, awkwardly pausing what he was doing. 

“Aww Lee.” She held one of his hands, kissing his knuckles, as he shifted uncomfortably around her. “I just want you to enjoy yourself since you’re doing all the work.” She let go. “There’s nothing wrong with both of us feeling good, right?”

He nodded but he was still pouting a little. “No.”

“Good.” She held his cock again. “So let’s both feel good.”  
  
The effect of his “determined” face was probably lost but he returned to his bouncing. He wouldn’t slack! He wouldn’t-

He groaned as his actions were put on hold again. He just needed to adjust to the added sensations. He could do this. He would not waver!

\--

Sakura sighed and stretched. Her eyes found Lee’s sleeping form and something like contentment swelled in her. She could get used to ruts if they were like this. He really did improve the experience. He had gone above and beyond for her as he complied to whatever requests she had. 

She smirked as her eyes settled on his ass. Poor guy was going to be even more sore than before. And just like before she would relieve some of that later with a jutsu. It was the least she could do. 

She cuddled closer to him. 

Whatever had formed between them was nice. It wasn’t love or romance but it was lovely whatever it was. She liked that they cared for each other. Sakura had been in need and Lee had been there to help. It was simple as that. Friends did that everyday. If Lee needed her then she would only be happy to help in return. No ulterior motives just helping! 

Yep. A very mutual understanding. 

\--

“Are we mates?” he couldn’t help but ask as they laid about in her apartment. He was proud of himself. He had stayed awake after finishing their last round. He felt extremely lazy but hey, he wasn’t passed out.

Sakura, who had been staring up at her ceiling, turned to face him. “Mates?”

“I mean,” well, it was just like him to make things awkward wasn’t it? “You have marked me,” he explained. “So what does that mean for us?”

Her eyes widened, having remembered that she had indeed marked him (several times all over his body). “Oh.”

He sighed. “I am sorry.”

She moved closer to him. “Don’t be,” she bit her lip a little. “I think that’s normal. We kind of bonded, y’know?”

“In more ways than one,” he found himself saying. “I do not have a point of reference but you are a lovely alpha.”

Sakura blushed. “Aww Lee...you’re just saying that.”

“No, I am not.” He rested his forehead against hers. “You were gentle with me and made sure I was not in pain even while you were not completely yourself.”

She scoffed lightly. “Just because I was in a rut doesn’t mean I’m totally gone, Lee.” 

“Forgive me, I am still learning.” He tried to smile sheepishly. “I will do research later so I do not come off as ignorant again.” 

She sighed. “It’s fine. You thought you were a beta for the longest time, it’s only natural.” She closed her eyes. “I really am glad I had you for this. I don’t think I’ve had a rut go by so easily and only lasting half the time it usually takes when I’m on my own.” 

“I am glad I could help.” He still couldn’t believe how it happened. It was still too surreal. An easy mission then traveling home only to stop to help relieve Sakura of her rut. Now he was laying beside her, her scent all over him. He was tired but it was a good tired. Much like after a very productive training session. It felt so good. 

Sakura opened her eyes. “If you’re in heat and need help you’ll come to me, right?”

Speaking of surreal.

His eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” She pulled away. “You asked if we were mates? Well, maybe not in the traditional sense we’re not but mates help each other. So until we’ve found our...more traditional mates then we can turn to each other.”

He swallowed. “So we will ease each other’s discomfort?”

“Exactly! No strings attached.” 

“Okay,” he all but sobbed, feeling emotion suddenly overcome him.

Sakura wasn’t technically his alpha but it still felt wonderful being told she would be there for him. He imagined her touches and care while being in a heat. She would be the relief he needed just like he had been for her. 

“Thank you, Sakura.” He wiped at his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace. “No, thank you, Lee.” 

\--

Sakura would be lying if she thought the arrangement wouldn’t be a disaster. Thankfully she was wrong as Lee kept his contact with her friendly but distant. Their friend group was totally none the wiser. 

“What’s with the scarf, Bushy-brows?” Naruto asked when Lee and his team arrived to join them and the others for bbq. 

“It has gotten chillier,” Lee explained.

It did look a bit ridiculous. Sakura wished he had gone a simpler route of using a concealer or a higher collar to hide some of the marks she left. Hell, she could’ve used some kind of genjutsu if he had asked. The both of them had agreed they didn’t really want their friends to know. The conversation just seemed like a migraine. Not that trying to hide their arrangement was any better. 

Tenten rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother, Naruto. He’s hellbent on lying.” 

“I am not lying!”

Kiba took a whiff of the air before letting out a snort. “Someone got laid.”

Lee flushed, hiding his face further into his giant orange scarf.

“Who’s the alpha?”

“Is it another omega maybe?”

“Do we know them?”

Irritation rose in Sakura. “Hey! Lay off him!”

That probably came off as way more aggressive than it should have. But it wasn’t like it was anything new. She always tended to end any teasing the taijutsu specialist received. Lee peeked up from his scarf, eyes big and shiny. It was kind of cute. Shaking off those thoughts she ignored the looks her other friends were giving her. She instead huffed, making her way inside of the restaurant. 

“What’s her problem?”

\--

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, by all counts it was a wonderful day. 

“Uh oh,” Tenten said in a teasing tone, “someone’s in a mood.”

Lee glared at her. “It is not a mood!”

Team Guy was at one of the training grounds ready to spar with weapons that day. Tenten had been excited and had different selections lined up for them to use. Lee could see that her weapons were extra shiny today. 

_How dedicated of her_ , he thought to himself with a scowl.

“I think you’re at your limit, Lee.” His teammate sighed, losing her mirth. “You’ve been acting pissy the past couple of days.”

Neji nodded, moving further away as if a couple steps could keep Lee’s scent away. “Go home, Lee.”

He turned his glare to Neji. “I am not going home! I am here to train!” 

“Oh be reasonable!” Tenten huffed. “Neji is looking out for you.” 

“I do not need him looking out for me! He is not my alpha!” he all but snarled.

Neji scoffed. “No, I’m your friend and last time I checked that’s what friends do. They look out for each other.”

Lee was sure if he wasn’t so irritated those youthful words would’ve had him in tears. But right now he just mostly wanted to punch Neji simply because he wasn’t Sakura and his stupid scent was offending him. Sakura. He didn’t want to bother her. He couldn’t expect her to just drop whatever she was doing because his heat was starting to settle in. No, he would just have to grin and bear it.

“Whatever,” he muttered moodily.

“Seriously, go home and rest,” Tenten said. “One of us will check up on you later.” 

“Much later,” Neji added.

Why was everyone so annoying! It’s like they were all speaking different languages. No matter how many times Lee repeated himself they just ignored him. Fine! He would just train at home if they were going to be obnoxious. 

Rolling his eyes Lee gathered his weapons and headed home.

Without saying goodbye.

Asshole friends didn’t get goodbyes.

“Hmph!” He all but marched home, ignoring any looks he got. 

It’s when he arrives at his apartment he decides he’ll apologize to his friends later. He didn’t like how irrationally angry he got at the beginning of his heat. It was startling how he couldn’t realize his rude behavior until it was much later. He huffed before putting his things away, feeling the warmth starting to creep up inside him. He had been hoping if he trained extra hard today he could just push the heat back but no such luck. 

Oh well, he could at least stretch and do something simple like jumping jacks. He eyed his dumbbells. Maybe some curling too. 

Unfortunately exercise slowly lost its hold on him as his insides protested with an insufferable warmth.

All he could think of doing was finding the hoodie he wore while helping Sakura. Abandoning his living room he digs through his bedroom for the article of clothing. Once he finds it he holds it close to him, the lingering scent from the alpha comforting him. He wished he had the real thing. The thought of her strong arms holding him made his knees weak.

\--

Sakura is shopping when she feels something _off_. She pins it on her cycle shifting again. She would have to record the details for later so she could keep better track of her rut. The last thing she needed was a repeat of her last mission with Lee. She tries to brush off the weird feeling as she moves from shop to shop. She had already found what she set out to buy so now she was just window shopping at this point. Pausing at a boutique she looked on at the clothes on display. She liked the colors and patterns.

“I wonder if I’d look good in something like that,” she muttered to herself, eyeing a blue qipao style dress. “Hm?” Her thoughts were interrupted by something she could smell in the air.

Furrowing her brows she tries to recognize the scent. It was strangely sweet. Her feet begin moving on their own. The further into town she goes the stronger the smell becomes. Then she realizes she’s been following some unknown scent, making her pump the breaks. What was going on with her? Looking around the part of town she’s in she remembers that Lee lived nearby.

_Lee!_

With urgency she starts again and finds herself at his doorstep. Before she can even think about the whys she knocks on the door. She isn’t sure what to expect when the door opens. She waits hearing some noises from the other side. Was he okay? There’s a number of sounds and hasty clicks of locks before the door opens.

“S-Sakura?” Lee’s face was flushed with sweat as he stood in only his boxers. 

His scent all but smashes against her senses, she holds the door frame to steady herself. “You’re in heat,” she chokes out.

Lee giggled, eyes glassy as he moved closer to her. “You are here! I thought I had imagined your scent!” 

Sakura blushed. “You need to go back inside!” She gently pushed him back into his apartment, an easy feat as he tried to cling to her. “You need to be more careful!”

Lee just ignored her to bury his nose against her shoulder. “Sakura...you smell so good.” 

The kunoichi sighed before setting her shopping bags down. She then moved to pick him up, frowning at how damp he felt. “You’re going back to your room and you’re staying there until this is all over.”

Her friend sighed, nuzzling against her. “You are here really here.” 

She tried to ignore him as she set him down on his bed. He whined, trying his hardest to keep his arms around her. How was she supposed to get things she needed if he acted like this?

“Lee! You need to stop!” she winced at how forceful she sounded.

He whimpered but stopped, eyes watery.

She didn’t want to be mean to him but reason seemed to have checked out while he was in this state.

“Now listen, okay? I’m going to be right back,” she interrupted his protest, “I promise. I just need to grab some things and let someone know I’m going to be indisposed.” 

Lee’s face crumpled, his voice small. “You will return?”

“Yes.” She pet his hair, he pressed into her touch. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

\--

Sakura kept her word and Lee cried when she returned.

“You came back! You came back for me!” he wailed, clinging to her.

She pet his hair. “Of course I did. I’m your alpha.”

He sobbed, his hold tightening. “My alpha!” 

She smiled at him bemusedly. “Let’s get you something to drink, okay? You must be dehydrated.”

He frowned as she pulled away from him. “Please do not leave me again.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, pulled a bottle of water from her pack to offer it to him. “Lee, I know you can’t help it but you really are kind of a lot right now.” 

He shakily took the bottle of water. “I am sorry, Sakura.” He wiped at his eyes. “I just...I cannot bear being away from you! I cannot think straight! It is so hot and-and you smell so good, Sakura!” He nearly crushed the bottle of water.

She took it back from him before that could happen. “Well, I’m not going anywhere. Remember? We’re going to help each other.”

Lee nodded, sniffling. 

She opened the bottle then handed it back to him. “Now, drink up and we’ll get you something to eat before we work on helping you.” She made her way to his kitchen.

He took little sips as he followed, hovering beside her. He had heard what she said but a part of him was scared. What if she changed her mind? Sakura wouldn't leave him all alone to suffer! Would she? How could he possibly make her stay?

“Does a sandwich sound okay?” she asked, interrupting his paranoid thoughts.

“Yes, thank you.” He continued to stand beside her. 

“Lee, go take a seat.” She pointed to the kitchen table. “I can’t work with you hanging over me.”

He frowned but did as she asked, eyes never leaving her.  
  


\--

Sakura had been worried that she would grow aggravated. She would say something she regretted or do something much too aggressive towards the vulnerable omega. Yes, it was a little annoying how clingy Lee was being but it was also kind of cute in a way. She found herself taking her role as his alpha much easier than anticipated. She figured it was her experience as a medic that gave her the patience she needed.

“Sakura! Please! More!” Lee cried, twisting beneath her.

The sex helped too.

She wiped her brow as she slammed her hips against him. “Let’s hope our cycles never sync up cuz this is a work out.” 

Lee just moaned which urged her to move faster. 

His scent was everywhere and she enjoyed how it washed over her. Vaguely the thought of bean paste filtered through her mind. She licked her lips before pausing so she could plant kisses on Lee’s skin. 

“You taste so good, Lee,” she mumbled against his sternum. 

He groaned at the feel of her hot breath before squirming beneath her.

She chuckled. “Alright, alright.” She began moving again. “You’re so impatient.”

He couldn’t deny it so he just whined.

\--

Lee’s head was clearer and he was thankful. The heat was finally starting to ebb. He was exhausted and sore but content. 

“You okay?” Sakura’s gentle voice asked.

He shot her a tired smile, moving closer to her. “I am thanks to you.” 

She laughed a little. “Well, it’s the least I can do with all those ruts you’ve helped me with.” She ran a hand through his slightly damp hair and he couldn’t help but sigh.

“Please forgive my earlier behavior, Sakura.” A lot of it was hazy but he knew it was very embarrassing.

Sakura shrugged, taking her hand back. “It’s okay, Lee. It’s all part of the deal.”

He nodded, swallowing slightly. “All part of the deal.”

Had he had more energy or clarity of mind maybe he would be a little sad with the exchange. Thankfully her scent distracted him from his confusing thoughts. All that mattered was here and now. He cuddled against Sakura and she allowed it as she cuddled back. 

It wasn't too bad a deal.

===

 _Omake_ :  
  


“They really think we’re that dumb, huh?” Tenten muttered looking at her friends (minus Lee and Sakura).

“They’re going to play it off as coincidence again.” 

“How long has this been going on? Months? They’re idiots.” 

Naruto sighed. “C’mon it’s not our place to be in their business.”

Shikamaru and Choji nodded in agreement.

“No, but I wish they wouldn’t bother hiding it!” Ino huffed. “It’s so stupid! We don’t care that they’re mates!”

“It is a little hurtful,” Hinata said softly, fiddling with her hands. “I understand wanting to keep things private but I thought we were friends.” 

“See? Hinata gets it!” 

“The thing that weirds me out is the secrecy! Especially with Lee because he’s always gushing about Sakura.” Tenten scowled. “Something isn’t right.” 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked concerned. 

“I-I don’t know! But it’s weird, okay?” She looked among the others. “I just expect him to be vocal about it. It’s Lee, y’know?” 

Shikamaru crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. The others looked to him. Maybe he had some insight?

“How about we just wait for whenever they’re ready to talk to us?” He suggested, looking bored. 

Ino let out an exaggerated sigh. “You’re really no help.”

“I agree with Shikamaru. Why? They’re our friends and sometimes being a good friend is staying out of their business,” Shino said. “And that is why we should leave them alone.” 

Hinata sighed. “You’re right. They’re both smart capable people.”

Neji quirked a brow. “Well, sure, Sakura is.”

“You don’t think Rock Lee is smart or capable? Interesting.” Sai said in a tone that was hard to decipher if he was teasing or not.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Kiba cleared his throat. “I think I have an idea.”

“Huh?”

The Inuzuka smirked, pulling out a sheet of paper from his jacket.

His teammates frowned. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Who wants to start a betting pool with me?"


End file.
